


"I can't be alone."

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine Juice admitting to you that he can't be alone (inspired by the Gemma scene)"





	"I can't be alone."

“Juice it’s not even that long. It’s just a week, 7 days.”   
“I know how long a week is Y/N. I don’t want you to go.”

You and Juice had been going back and forth on this topic for hours. You had decided this morning that you wanted to take a little trip down to Orange County for a little getaway. Things with the Nords had been going south and the stress from the club was starting to spill over into you. You had really tried to stick it out but your nerves were shot and you were much more tired lately that you usually were. You knew that you needed to take a break and you thought that the beach was a great place to do that but Juice disagreed. He’d been dead set against you going but wouldn’t give you a reason why and it was beginning to piss you off.

“What if I cut it down to 4 days? Would that make you happy?”   
“It’s not about the time!”

You quieted down as Juice rarely ever raised his voice to you.

“I don’t care about that, 2 days 7 days, I just don’t want you gone. I can’t sleep without you next to me. I’ll lose my fucking mind without you for a week.”

You’re furrowed brow relaxed and you felt your anger begin to subside. He wasn’t trying to control you, he just didn’t want to be without you.

“I hate it when you’re not with me. It’s on a run and I want to claw at my skin. I need you. I don’t like being alone. I’ve got so much shit on my plate and in my head, you’re the only one that can calm me down. With you gone, I don’t know what the fuck to do. I know you want some space or whatever but I don’t. I want you to stay with me and lay your head on my chest until you fall asleep. I want to wake up and see you with your hair all messy in the morning. This shit with Darby will be cleared up soon and then everything will be back to normal. Don’t leave. Please. I can’t be alone.”

Juice spilled out everything to you barely even stopping to take a breath and you could see the beginning of tears in the corners of his eyes, guilt rushing over you. You got up and walked up to your Old Man, resting your hand against his cheek. Juice closed his eyes and leaned into your touch for a moment before grabbing on your hand and bringing it to his lips.

“Don’t go.”   
“I’m not. I’m not going anywhere. I don’t need to go, I can handle it.”

Juice smiled lightly and nodded, kissing your hand again.

“You promise?”   
“I promise Juicy. I’m not leaving you. I’ll never leave you alone.”


End file.
